


repartee

by Ethereally



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: A-Rise Eli, Blackrom, F/F, Hateshipping, Roleswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9347618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereally/pseuds/Ethereally
Summary: Honoka incurs the wrath of a rival idol group leader, Ayase Eli, who invites her to sit down and have a nice cup of tea.They proceed to rip each other to shreds.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dabblingDilettante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabblingDilettante/gifts).



Eli slowly sipped the Earl Grey that her nemesis had prepared. It was absolutely awful: bitter and too thick from being steeped for too long, but Eli wasn’t going to comment. She knew which battles she had to pick and which ones she’d cast aside, and this fell into the latter category. There were more important discussions to be had. Eli set the dainty white teacup down on the table, clearing her throat.

“Welcome to UTX Academy, Kousaka Honoka.” 

The girl across the tea table scrunched her nose up, frown lines marring her forehead. That probably wasn’t a common expression for her, Eli couldn’t help but note. Kousaka seemed to her like the awfully carefree type. The fact that she’d agreed to come to tea at all was a surprise in itself, because Eli thought that she’d made it clear that they were here to talk business; then again, people were full of surprises. She should have learned that by now.

Eli reached for one of the biscuits in the center of the table, but Kousaka grabbed the one she wanted first, stuffing it into her mouth like a squirrel during hibernation. Goodness, someone needed to teach this one table manners befitting an idol sometime. She cast the girl another glare. Hair unkempt, blazer unironed, and her hand shook as she lifted the teapot nearby to pour herself another cup. Kousaka lacked refinement. That was what it was. Eli crossed her arms. 

“Do you think this idol business is a joke?” 

Kousaka stared up at her, eyes wide and mouth agape. Eli was pretty sure she saw biscuit crumbs fall from her lips as the other girl spoke. “A- a joke? What do you actually mean by that?”

Eli grabbed the napkin next to her, handing it over to Kousaka with an exasperated sigh. “You know exactly what I’m talking about.” She watched as Kousaka dabbed her lips gently with the napkin, quite obviously confused. It certainly seemed as if she hadn’t taken the hint. Eli groaned inwardly, gesturing towards the biscuits in the middle. She wasn’t going to waste either of their times by mincing words. 

“You think this is fun, or a game. A-Rise have been working hard for years to get to where we are. Now you come in with your haphazardly-formed ragtag group and make us look like a joke?” 

Kousaka gritted her teeth, and Eli could see her clench and unclench her fist under the table. “We aren’t here to beat you down--” she begun, but Eli raised her hand. She didn’t want to hear it, not when she wasn’t done yet. 

“Beat us down? I’m not calling you a threat,” Eli scoffed. She drummed her fingers a little too hard on the glass table. “I’m telling you to forget being an idol. Forget the Love Live, until you learn what hard work really is. With what you’re doing you’ll never be worthy opponents. You’ll make school idols look like a joke.”

“That’s not what people have said!” 

Kousaka’s voice rang through the room brash and clear, and Eli was surprised that it didn’t shatter the glass windows, or the porcelain crockery in their glass homes. Goodness, no wonder she thought that she could sing. She certainly did have a voice loud enough to carry across the Atlantic Ocean. 

Slowly, angrily, Eli reached out for her cup and took another sip of the worst tea she’d ever had, draining the cup to the very last drop. The sediment of tea leaves that remained looked just like how she felt: drained, exhausted, and kind of… Well. She crossed her legs and uncrossed them again. Oh dear, this was going to be a problem, but she wasn’t about to let it show. Eli straightened her back, eyes narrowing as Kousaka continued to speak. 

“W- we aren’t a joke. People don’t think we’re a joke. I don’t know where you’re getting your information, but we’ve been uploading videos to the official Love Live website. And w- we may not have your fancy equipment, or all your funds, but people _like us_. They say we have heart!” 

“Heart wasn’t what put the first man on the moon,” Eli retorted. She reached out for the second-best biscuit now that Kousaka was too fired up to steal it from her, biting down on it. A little too crumbly for her, but she’d live. “It was training, planning and practice that did it. You might look fine to the untrained eye, but when I watch you all I see is messiness and a lack of coordination. It’s like you don’t have a choreographer—“

“Don’t you dare insult Tsubasa like that!” Kousaka slammed her hands down onto the table so hard that it shook, and the teacup on her end of the table crashed onto the ground. 

Eli narrowed her eyes. Shards of porcelain were scattered everywhere, and tea was seeping all over the marble floor… Absolutely disgusting. She scoffed, glancing up so she was glaring directly at Kousaka. “That’s a perfectly bad waste of good porcelain,” she begun. She twirled a lock of hair with her fingers. 

“Clean it up.” 

Kousaka’s face flushed bright crimson, and Eli hoped that it was with rage. “Why should I?”

Eli shrugged. Nonchalant. 

“One of us is going to have to. You spilled it… And it isn’t going to be me.” 

She was pretty certain that Kousaka was growling under her breath, though she didn’t want to assume. Still, she could see the other girl’s chest rising and falling with deep breaths, as though she was trying to calm herself down. Perhaps she had gone too far? Well, it was too late to take her words back. All she’d wanted to do was give Kousaka a warning. Kousaka didn’t seem sufficiently warned.

“Make me.”


End file.
